MOMO NEW SHIRO -CHAN
by Nanami Tierna
Summary: Hitsugaya es de Hinamori Shiro-chan. Pero ese hecho cambiará cuando Hinamori conoce a alguien con el pelo blanco, como Hitsugaya! Será Hitsugaya poder reclamar su apodo? HitsuHina!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta no es mi historia **

**Esto le pertenese a **porce-blaine ella es la creadora de esta bonita historia yo solo la traducire

* * *

**Momo**'**s** **New Shiro-chan**

Hitsugaya Y hinamori fueron enviados en una misión. Su misión era ir a un bosque y matar a un monstruo que será una gran amenaza para la Sociedad de Almas . La respuesta por qué Hitsugaya y Hinamori fueron los socios , es la siguiente:  
iniciar el flashback  
" Momo ! "  
" Rangiku -san! ¿Cuál es el problema? "  
" Bueno ... Yamamoto- soutaicho mí y mi taicho enviado en una misión para matar a un monstruo desconocido fuera Seireitei ...  
" Hmmm ? " Hinamori miró confundida" Bueno, aquí está la trampa ! ¿Quieres intercambiar misiones conmigo? "  
" ¿Eh, por qué? Estoy asignado otra misión con Kira. "  
"Yo quiero estar con Kira y preguntarle más sobre su Gin . Y estoy segura de que quieres estar con taicho ! "  
Hinamori se sonrojó ante esto. Q-q-que "  
"Por favor ... ! ? "  
" -O bien ... "  
" Arigatou Momo- chan! Vamos a Yamamoto- soutaicho contar nuestra decisión. "  
"Hai ... "  
Así que fueron a el viejo shinigami y le dijeron a su decisión. Y, que fueron aprobados . Después de esto, Matsumoto fue a Kira y Hinamori a Hitsugaya .  
" Shiro- chan! "  
Hitsugaya estaba haciendo papeleo. Miró a la fukutaicho quinta división y ladeó y ceja.  
"¿Cuántas veces le diré a usted que es" Hitsugaya- taicho ' ? "  
Hinamori sólo rieron .  
"Lo que es gracioso , Momo-moja-Camas ? "  
Hinamori ignorado el apodo y respondió : "¡ Te ves tan kawaii cuando te enojas "  
Hitsugaya se sonrojó y volvió a su documentación para ocultar su rostro. " ¿Por qué estás aquí ? "  
" E-esto ... " comenzó a Hinamori . " Hitsugaya- kun , voy a ser su pareja en su misión ... "  
"N - Nani ? " Hitsugaya se sorprendió. "Pensé que es Matsumoto ? "  
"Bueno ... ella intercambió conmigo para que pueda hablar con Kira sobre Ichimaru -taicho ... " Ella no le dijo que ella quería estar con él.  
" Ok ... "  
Pero hay otra razón por la cual Matsumoto intercambiado misiones con Hinamori . Ella es demasiado cobarde para enfrentar la bakemono desconocido.  
retroceso final  
" ¿Ya llegamos ? "  
" Oh, por favor , Momo ! Por ahora cien y sexto , sea paciente ! ! Usted no es la unica que está cansada aquí!"  
"¡Hey! ¿Hay que elevar el tono de mí ?"  
"Bueno , ¿tiene que seguir molestando ?"  
" ¡Por supuesto! Estoy cansada ! Mis pies duele , ¿sabes? "  
"¿Y? Entonces sólo guardar silencio. "  
"¡No! Llévame ! "  
"De ninguna manera ! "  
"Por favor ! "  
Él la miró. Darn , que está haciendo esa cara de nuevo " cachorro -ojos - y - que ponen mala cara -lips ' !  
Hitsugaya suspiró. "Supongo que no tengo elección ! " Él gruñó irritado .  
Se inclinó y dijo Hinamori para conseguir en . Ahora, él está llevando a Hinamori de forma de lengüeta.  
"Sólo tengo que decirte una cosa ... "  
El corazón de Hinamori empezó a latir rápidamente. ¿Qué va a decir? " Q - ¿qué es ... ? "  
Silencio.  
Silencio.  
Silencio.  
" No ser ruidoso o de lo contrario voy a dejar ir de ti . "  
Las esperanzas de Hinamori desaparecieron. Ella pensó que él iba a decir algo más. " E-Eso es todo? "  
" Si. Esperaba algo ? "  
" ¿Eh ? ¡No!"  
Hitsugaya sonrió . Fijó Hinamori en su espalda.  
" Hinamori ... ¿cuánto comes? "  
" Muchas. ¿Por qué? "  
"No me sorprende . "  
" Hey , tú eres tan malo ! No soy tan pesada! "  
" Recuerde la regla ? "  
" ¿Qué -r"  
Hitsugaya soltó Hinamori .  
" ¡Ay!" Hinamori gritó mientras caía en el suelo, a tope primero . Ella le acarició el trasero. E hizo una mueca de dolor. "¿De verdad tenias que hacer eso ?"  
Hitsugaya sólo sonrió . "Te lo dije ".  
" Mmm ! Lo que sea. Porque de lo que hiciste, te llamaré Shiro- chan! "  
Hitsugaya gruñó . Él odiaba ese apodo . ( ¿En serio? )  
" Shiro- chan! Shiro- chan! Shiro- chan! " Hinamori cantó en varias ocasiones mientras caminaban. Ella estaba pellizcando sus mejillas mientras se camina y burlarse de él .  
" ¡Ay! Hina ... Hinamori , detente! "  
Pero Hinamori no escucha . Ella sólo siguió bromeando y le pellizca .  
Como venganza ...  
"Momo-moja-camas ! Momo-moja-cama ! Cama - más mojado Momo ! " Hitsugaya dijo en repetidas ocasiones y le hizo cosquillas Hinamori .  
Hinamori rió y rió. " Hey! Sh- Shiro- chan basta! " Su estomago le dolía a causa de tanto reír . Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas también. " A - Alto! "  
Ambos cayeron al suelo. Hitsugaya Hinamori había terminado . Al darse cuenta de su posición , se produjo un profundo silencio . No se sonrojaba tanto en sus rostros.  
"Lo siento . " Hitsugaya dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y extendió una mano para Hinamori para ayudarla a levantarse.  
" Gracias ... "  
Una vez que ambos se pusieron de pie , siguieron caminando . No se dieron cuenta que estaban profundamente en el bosque ya . Era un poco oscuro y aterrador.  
"Uh ... Shiro- chan , tengo miedo ... "  
Hitsugaya miró a Hinamori , que sostenía con fuerza en su brazo.  
" No lo hagas. " Él dijo mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Hinamori . " Vamos a ir . "  
Luego siguieron caminando más en el bosque .  
Mientras seguían caminando ...  
" ¡Ay!" Hinamori tropezó con una raíz de un árbol .  
" Hinamori , ¿estás bien ? " -Preguntó mientras le tendió la mano.  
" S- Sí ... estoy bien. " Ella dijo mientras se aferraba a la mano de Hitsugaya y se levantó.  
" G- "  
RAWR !  
" Shiro- chan, ¿has oído eso?"  
" Si. "  
Miraron a su alrededor .  
RAWR !  
Es así de gruñir sonido nuevo. Hinamori se aferró a Hitsugaya .  
RAWR !  
" Hitsugaya- kun! "  
Hinamori gritó cuando vio el bakemono a punto de darle un puñetazo . Lo bueno es que Hitsugaya y su evadieron ella.  
El bakemono desconocido que parecía un hueco, pero mucho más grande, y no tiene máscara. Su piel era de color verde, y él es cara tiene tres ojos, ni nariz , y dos tounges largas . Es cuerpo puede estirar y extender . Era fuerte , ya que tiene una piel gruesa y escamosa. Probablemente , su altura es tan grande como la torre en el Seireitei , en la que Rukia estaba cautivo antes, o probablemente más grande.  
"Eso es todo . " Dijo Hitsugaya .  
"Nuestro objetivo de la misión ? "  
"Hai ".  
Ambos desenvainaron sus zanpaktous . Y tiene en sus posturas listos para atacar.  
" Hinamori , quédate aquí . " Hitsugaya dijo mientras bloqueaba Hinamori con su brazo izquierdo.  
" Pero ... "  
Antes Hinamori podría objetar, Hitsugaya saltó al bakemono y tachado él. No moretón incluso pasó.  
"Maldita sea . Él es fuerte . " Hitsugaya pensó mientras regresaba a la tierra.  
Mientras Hitsugaya no estaba mirando, Hinamori se dirigió a la bakemono y utiliza kidou .  
"Número Hadou 31 : Shakkahou !"  
Llama fue al monstruo y se quemó ligeramente su brazo. El monstruo rugió de dolor y miró para el que lo hizo. El monstruo vio Hinamori y ...  
" Hinamori !"  
El monstruo enviado Hinamori a la pared. Hitsugaya Velocidad del rayo - ed a Hinamori de respaldo y le impedía golpear la pared . En lugar de Hinamori golpear la pared , era Hitsugaya . Cayeron al suelo.  
" Hinamori ! " Hitsugaya la sacudió para despertarse, pero fue en vano . Hinamori se fue inconsciente.  
Esto enfureció a Hitsugaya . Se puso de pie .  
" Pagarás por esto! Para herir Hinamori !"  
Entonces, él llamó a su Shikai .  
" Hyourinmaru !"  
Una cadena apareció en el extremo del mango de zanpakutou de Hitsugaya y al final de la cadena salió una cuchilla en forma de media luna .  
" Saze ni Souten , Hyourinmaru !"  
Cantaba mientras tiraba de la cadena y cuchilla de media luna a la bakemono . La cadena envolvió el brazo de la criatura y la congeló brazo. Hitsugaya tiró de la cadena y el monstruo perdió su brazo derecho. El monstruo gritó y cayó de rodillas en el dolor . Estaba a punto de terminar la criatura cuando ...  
" Shiro -chan ... "  
Hitsugaya oyó esto, así que fue a Hinamori primero . Se arrodilló junto a ella, que yacía en el suelo.  
" Hinamori ! Estás despierta . "  
" S-sí ... ¿qué pasó? "  
" El monstruo que golpeó y perdió el conocimiento. "  
" ¿Se hace ahora? "  
" Todavía no. " Dijo Hitsugaya . "¿Estás bien ahora? "  
" Supongo que sí . "  
" Me alegro ". Sonrió a Hinamori . Hinamori le devolvió la sonrisa . Entonces se dio cuenta de Hitsugaya sonrisa desvanecimiento de Hinamori y una sombra proyectaba sobre ellos.  
" Hitsugaya- kun! "  
Hitsugaya miró hacia atrás . El monstruo estaba allí, muy cerca de ellos. Iba a pisar fuerte en ellos. Temiendo , Hinamori cerró los ojos. Con esta pasando tan rápido, Hitsugaya no puede pensar con claridad. Pensó en una cosa, pero él sabía que no funcionará por mucho tiempo. Pero ellos no quieren quedar aplastado tampoco.  
" Hyourinmaru ! "  
Un dragón de hielo apareció y creó una barrera de hielo alrededor Hitsugaya y Hinamori . Funcionó, pero Hitsugaya tenía razón. No va a durar por mucho tiempo. El hielo era delgada ya que no había ningún río o de cualquier masa de agua a su alrededor . El hielo lentamente agrietado , agrietado , y se hizo pedazos . El pie estaba a punto de aplastar a ellos cuando ...  
Hinamori abrió los ojos. El monstruo estaba congelado. A continuación , se hizo pedazos y se convirtió como brillos y se fue con el viento. Fueron salvados !  
" Hitsugaya- kun , tú eres el mejor ! Nos has salvado ! " Hinamori dijo alegremente mientras abrazaba a Hitsugaya .  
"Es Hitsugaya- taicho . Y no fue el que hizo eso, baka . " Hitsugaya se sorprendió a sí mismo también, pero él sabía que no era el único que los salvó.  
"Tienes que estar bromeando ! "  
" No, no estoy bromeando . ¿Por qué iba yo estoy bromeando ? "  
"¿Quién nos salvó entonces? "  
" Yo". Dijo una voz desconocida . Miraron a su alrededor , y vio una figura a lo lejos . Alerta , se aferró a su zanpaktous , a menos que fuera alguien que sería su enemigo.  
"No te preocupes . Soy un amiga . " La misteriosa entidad , dijo , ya que se acercaba . Cuando la luz del sol brillaba en el rostro de la entidad , se enteraron de que es una chica .  
" Bueno, gracias por salvarnos . " Hinamori dijo cuando vio a la chica.  
La chica es tan alto nos Hinamori . Llevaba un kimono negro . Tenía un paño azul alrededor de su cintura , que celebró su zanpakutou . La empuñadura de su zanpakutou era de color gris, y su vaina era el mar azul , un poco más ligero que el paño de la celebración de la zanpakutou . El más notable es el pelo que fue de color blanco o de nieve, al igual que Hitsugaya , y sus ojos , que eran de color zafiro.  
"No hay problema . Yo vivo aquí, así que es mi deber proteger a los que ir aquí. "  
" Por cierto, ¿quién es usted ? " Hinamori preguntó .  
" Oh , lo siento por no haberme presentado . Mi nombre es "  
" Y- Yukina ? " Hitsugaya cortada.  
" ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? " La chica en duda sorprendente .  
"A través de su collar . " Hitsugaya respondió .  
" H- Hitsugaya- kun, ¿La conoces? " Preguntó Hinamori , conmocionado .  
capítulo final 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Momo's New Shiro chan 2  
**

bueno disculpa el cap que leyeron era el 3 este es el 2 lo siento mucho perdon

Capítulo 2 !  
Comience retrospectiva.  
" Oh , lo siento por no haberme presentado . Mi nombre es "  
" Y- Yukina ? " Hitsugaya cortada.  
" ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? " La chica en duda sorprendente .  
"A través de su collar . " Hitsugaya respondió .  
" H- Hitsugaya- kun, ¿La conoces? " Preguntó Hinamori , conmocionado .  
Retroceso End.  
" H- Hitsugaya ? " Yukina repite .  
" Yukina , soy yo , Toushiro . " Hitsugaya dijo con una sonrisa .  
Ojos de Yukina se agrandaron. " Oh, Dios . " Murmuró . Entonces la felicidad se vio en su rostro.  
Hitsugaya abrió los brazos . Yukina corrió hacia ella mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Terminaron en un abrazo.  
"Te extrañé ! " Yukina dijo mientras sollozaba en el hombro del taicho .  
" Yo también te extrañé ! " Hitsugaya respondió , acariciando la parte posterior de la cabeza.  
Mientras tanto, el quinto fukutaicho división fue sorprendido, confundido y celoso. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Su amigo vio a otra chica a quien conocía hace mucho tiempo y la abrazó de repente , y usted ni siquiera conoce a su relación!  
Lo que sorprendió más fue Hinamori Hitsugaya besó a la chica ( Yukina ) en la frente. Hinamori se quedó sin aliento . Este consiguió su más celoso. Hinamori aún no sabe lo que sentía por su amigo de la infancia , pero ella se pone celoso y ella no puede soportarlo!  
"A- Ano ... " Hinamori comenzó a detener el ' reencuentro '  
Los dos se rompió el abrazo y miró al fukutaicho .  
" Oh , Hinamori . Gomen ne ". Dijo Hitsugaya .  
"Está bien . " Dijo Hinamori . " Y- conocerse ? "  
" ¡Por supuesto! " Los dos shinigamis de cabellos blancos respondieron al unísono.  
" H- ¿Cómo es su relación ? "  
" Oh , señora bonita , ella es mi novio! " Yukina respondió con una cara feliz .  
Los ojos de Hinamori se salieron y su mandíbula cayó al suelo. B- novio? ! Ella gruñó y ella ladeó cejas.  
"Ah ... bueno ... " Hinamori dijo, un poco avergonzado. Ella cada vez más celoso!  
" Yukina ! " Hitsugaya regañó a la chica. " ¿Por qué dices eso?"  
Yukina se echó a reír . " Nii -sama, yo sólo quería ver su reacción ! Mira! Ella está celosa ! "  
Hinamori se escandalizó . Ella se puso por broma de Yukina !  
" Hermanos Y-eres ? !"  
" Yup! " Yukina respondió . " Lo siento por usted travesuras . "  
" Oh ... es ... bien .. ? " Hinamori dijo , avergonzado.  
" Por cierto, Yukina , esto es Hinamori Momo ". Hitsugaya dijo a su hermana.  
" Hajimemashite . " Las dos mujeres dijeron que se dieron la mano .  
" Usted debe ser la novia de nii- sama! " la dama de pelo nieve soltó con una sonrisa.  
Momo se sonrojó loco como Toushiro miró a su hermana pequeña.  
Yukina supo de inmediato que ella consiguió una idea equivocada. Ella conoce el significado de la mirada de su hermano. También significaba ' cállate ' .  
Rápidamente, Yukina cambió de tema.  
" ¿Cuántos años tienes Momo ? Parecemos de la misma edad ! "  
"Uh ... mentira . Soy mayor que usted y Hitsugaya- kun. " Dijo Momo .  
" ¿En serio? Te ves joven ! " Yukina felicitó .  
"A- Arigatou ... " Momo se sonrojó ligeramente .  
A continuación, el prodigio de pelo blanco se unió a la conversación.  
" No, Yukina , que acaba de ser viejo como ella. "  
Las dos chicas se miraron fijamente.  
"¡No! Usted acaba de ver forma mayor que yo y ella! " Yukina respondió .  
Una vena falló con un globo sobre Hitsugaya ; s frente. Él miró a su hermana, que acaba de decir que se ve viejo .  
" Nandatou ?" Hitsugaya gruñó .  
Su hermana se echó a reír .  
"Nunca has cambiado, nii- sama. Usted sigue siendo frío dirigido ! "  
Hinamori rió .  
" Y usted es molesto como antes! "  
Hinamori miró alegremente. Se preguntó si ella tenía un hermano también, que sería divertido .  
Hinamori se dio cuenta de collar de Yukina . La luz del sol brillaba en él , lo que hizo brillar . El collar era de plata con un colgante de copo de nieve y una piedra de zafiro se encontraba en medio del copo de nieve. Era bonito, como el que lo lleva.  
( N / A: Sí , Yukina es muy muy bonita Ella se parece a su nii- sama, que es guapo Jeje . . . . )  
Los hermanos siguieron bromeando entre sí hasta que Hitsugaya tiene nada que se burlan de vuelta ya .  
" Gah ! Basta". Hitsugaya dijo molesto . " Vamos a ir . "  
Hitsugaya ( Toushiro ) y Hinamori se alejaron , dejando a Yukina atrás. Momo se detuvo, miró hacia atrás y corrió a Yukina . Hitsugaya miró hacia atrás , curioso de lo que su amigo de la infancia va a hacer.  
Momo llegó a Yukina y le agarró la mano . " Ven con nosotros al Seireitei . " Momo dijo con una sonrisa .  
Yukina estaba sorprendido.  
"Demo " Yukina se detuvo y pensó. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el Seireitei con los otros dos shinigamis .  
Mientras caminaban , se habló de varias cosas, sobre todo pidiendo Yukina .  
" Así que se convirtió en un shinigami también. " Toushiro dijo a su hermana.  
"Hai ! ¿No estás feliz por mí ? "  
"Uh ... Ok . " Toushiro respondió .  
Yukina puso mala cara . Dios ... su personalidad es como Hinamori .  
"Demo ... ¿por qué estás viviendo en el bosque? " Preguntó Hinamori .  
"Cuando me gradué como shinigami y aprobé los exámenes , me decidí a buscar nii- sama fuera Seireitei , porque pensé que estaba aquí. Así que , eso es todo. "  
"Ah ..."  
"Teniendo en cuenta , mi habilidad, pensaste que yo no puedo ser un shinigami ? " Preguntó Toushiro .  
" E-esto ... no es así! Es sólo que ... gah ! No importa ! " Yukina dijo en una actitud divertida . Es obvio que ella se acaba de razonar . La verdad es que ella realmente pensaba que su hermano no puede ser un shinigami .  
Toushiro sonrió . " Yukina , de ahora en adelante , usted va a dejar el bosque y se aloja en el Seireitei . "  
"¿Eh? Soy lo suficientemente mayor para decidir por mí mismo, nii- sama! "  
" No me importa . Usted sigue siendo mi hermana. "  
"Demo "  
" Yukina , te guste o no, usted se quedará en el Seireitei . "  
" ¿Por qué ? " Yukina le pidió como un niño.  
" A medida que su hermano mayor , yo sé lo que es mejor para usted. Nosotros somos los únicos que quedamos juntos, y debo cuidar de usted y asegúrese de que está a salvo . " Toushiro insistió . Ahora se veía muy serio.  
" W - Wakatta ... "  
Luego , caminaron en silencio . Momo era la de romper el silencio.  
" E-esto ... Yukina , usted debe escoger una división a unirse. "  
" División ? "  
"Hay trece divisiones que están en - cargada de proteger el Seireitei . Cada división tiene su propia asignación. Como Cuarta Brigada , que es para fines médicos , la Duodécima División para las prospecciones, y - " Hinamori se cortó.  
" Pero lo mejor es Décima División. "  
" Hitsugaya- kun! Eso es malo para cortar a alguien que está hablando ! "  
"Te dije que es Hitsugaya- taicho ! " toushiro dijo Hinamori se enfrentó a su hermana. " La mejor división para unirse es Décima División. "  
" Hey , tú dices sólo porque usted es el capitán de la división ! " Hinamori dijo Toushiro . Luego se enfrentó a Yukina . " No se unan Décima División. Únase a la Quinta División. "  
Hitsugaya miró a Hinamori . Hinamori sólo le sacó la lengua a Hitsugaya .  
Yukina se rió .  
"Así que, nii- sama, eres taicho Décima División ? "  
Toushiro asintió.  
"Entonces , Momo -san , tú eres ... ? "  
" Fukutaicho Quinta División . " Hinamori respondió con una sonrisa.  
Después de la caminata , llegaron al Seireitei .  
" Aquí estamos en el Seireitei . " Dijo Toushiro .  
"Wow. No esperaba que este lugar era hermoso! " Dijo Yukina .  
" Lo que realmente es . " Añadió Momo .  
" Tsuzomatte . " Toushiro le dijo a su hermana menor. Luego agarró Momo y le llevó un poco de distancia de Yukina .  
" ¿Qué te pasa ? " Preguntó Momo .  
"¿Puede quedarse Yukina en sus aposentos ? " Preguntó Toushiro .  
" Oh, por supuesto . Demostración ... mi habitación todavía es desordenado. Puede quedarse en usted primero ? Voy a arreglar mi cuarto esta noche para poder quedarse mañana por la noche en la mina . " Hinamori dijo .  
Hitsugaya suspiró. " Wakatta . "  
Entonces los dos regresaron a Yukina .  
" Usted se quedará en mi oficina esta noche entonces usted va a permanecer en Hinamori para los próximos días . "  
" -O bien ..." respondió Yukina .  
El grupo de tres separó . Los dos Hitsugaya fue a la División X , mientras Hinamori fue al soutaicho para contar su logro.  
Hitsugaya volvió a sus papeleos . Le dijo Yukina permanecer en su oficina y no molestarlo. Pero su hermana no le escucha .  
"Así que, nii- sama , ¿qué eres tú y la relación de Momo ? " Yukina le preguntó en broma .  
"Te dije que Yukina , no me molestes . "  
" No voy a parar hasta que conteste a mi pregunta ! "  
Hitsugaya apenas le hizo caso . Pensó que esa es la mejor manera de hacerla callar . Pero estaba equivocado .  
"Dime , nii- sama! ¿Es tu novia?"  
" Yukina !"  
De repente, Matsumoto irrumpió  
" Taicho ! ¿Cómo está su - " Matsumoto fue repentinamente sorprendido de ver a alguien en la oficina. Miró a Yukina en todos los ángulos . Una sonrisa cruzó su cara.  
" Taicho ! ¿Quién es este ? " Matsumoto pidió a su taicho mientras apunta a la chica.  
" Esa es mi hermana, baka . " Hitsugaya respondió mientras seguía trabajando en los documentos sobre su escritorio.  
" ¿Y quién es ella, nii- sama ?" Yukina preguntó apuntando a la dama con un gran "frente" .  
" Esa es mi fukutaicho . " Hitsugaya respondió sin apartar la vista de la documentación.  
Las dos mujeres se miraron . Ojos de Yukina se abrieron ante "frente" de Matsumoto .  
" Hajimemashite . " El dicho el uno al otro y se dieron la mano .  
" Mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku . "  
" Y yo soy Hitsugaya Yukina . "  
Las damas sonrieron el uno al otro .  
Yukina tuvo una idea. Ella sonrió .  
"¿Sabes mucho sobre nii- sama? " Yukina se inició la conversación.  
Matsumoto sonrió . Ella asintió con la cabeza .  
" ¡Muy bien! Entonces dime , ¿cómo está mi nii- sama y Momo -san relacionado? " Preguntó Yukina .  
Hitsugaya se enteró de esto . Levantó la cabeza .  
"Son "  
" MATSUMOTO ! Yukina ! ¡FUERA !"  
Las dos mujeres se asustaron . Todavía no quería salir, pero Hitsugaya les dieron gestos fríos . Salieron de la oficina y se fue a alguna parte.  
Pero Hitsugaya se dio cuenta de Matsumoto se alejó de sus funciones de nuevo.  
" MATSUMOTO !"  
- al final del capítulo 2 !

BUENO AQUI EL VERDADERO CAP lo sieno mucho

Mariliina:Que trope

Lo siento mucho, perdon nserio


	3. Chapter 3

**Momo's New Shiro chan 3**

Nota: Esto sucedió el mismo día Momo , Yukina y Toushiro llegaron a Seiretei . Y , cuando digo Hitsugaya , significa que es Toushiro , no Yukina .  
" Yukina , voy a ir a la reunión del capitán. " Dijo Toushiro .  
"¿Eh? ¿Me vas a dejar en paz? " Preguntó Yukina .  
"Hai ". Toushiro respondió .  
"De ninguna manera ! ¿Por qué su fukutaicho lazy- culo tiene que disfrutar al aire libre? ! ? " Yukina se queja.  
"Pregunte a ella, no a mí. " Hitsugaya respondió , molesto. "Si quieres , puedes ir a Hinamori . "  
" Buena idea ! Dejarme allí en primer lugar . " Yukina respondió .  
"Está bien . " Dijo Hitsugaya .  
Los Hitsugaya se fue fuera de la Décima División y se fue a la Quinta División. Toushiro llamó a la puerta , y luego Hinamori abrió.  
" Hey , Toushiro -kun y Yukina -san, doshite ? " Momo dijo sonriendo.  
"¿Puede Yukina quedarme aquí en primer lugar? Voy a asistir a una reunión. " Toushiro respondió .  
"¡Claro! En cualquier momento. " Momo respondió .  
" Ok , entonces. Arigatou . Voy a irme ahora . " Hitsugaya dijo Hinamori . Luego , se enfrentó a su hermana. " Tenga cuidado y ser bueno. "  
"Hai ! " Dijo Yukina .  
Hitsugaya se fue y entró en la casa Yukina oficina de Momo .  
"Así que, Yukina , ¿qué quieres que haga?" Pide Momo mientras se sentaba en un sofá.  
" Nah ! ¡No me llame Yukina . " La chica de pelo blanco dijo .  
" ¿Eh ? " Hinamori parecía perplejo.  
"Yo dije, no me llames Yukina . Suena muy sencillo. "  
" ¿Qué voy a llamarte luego ? "  
" Hmmm ..." Entonces Yukina se sentó junto a Hinamori .  
" ¿Qué hay de Hitsugaya- san?" Momo sugirió .  
" Formal y simple. "  
Los dos pensamiento y el pensamiento. Yukina lanzó su moño Chino "hacer y dejar el pelo suelto . Hinamori se dio cuenta de esto. Al ver su cabello color nieve, Momo recordó Toushiro , lo que le dio la idea de ' Shiro- chan ' .  
Hinamori parecía un poco indeciso , pero ... " Hitsugaya- kun odia de todas formas. " Ella pensó .  
"Entonces, ¿qué hay de Shiro- chan? " Hinamori redactado cabo .  
Ojos de Yukina parecían brillar al oírlo . " Perfect! " Yukina exclamó mientras le sonreía . "Llámame Shi -ro- chan! "  
" Ok ! Oh ... Shiro- chan , ¿has decidido sobre qué división unirse? "  
" Mh ? Mentira . Todavía no sé ni por todo el mundo ... "  
"Great! Yo te enseñaré todo y te presente a todo el mundo de mañana. Pasaré por ti , ¿de acuerdo ? "  
"Está bien ! "  
Las chicas hablaron de varias cosas hasta que Toushiro regresó después de la reunión de los capitanes del Gotei 13 .  
" Hinamori , Arigatou por cuidar de Yukina . "  
" Mh ! Está bien. Momo dijo . " Así que, ten cuidado! "  
"Ver yah , Peachy -san! "  
Momo se sorprendió por el nuevo apodo.

Al día siguiente ...  
Toushiro despertó. La luz del sol se refleja en las orbes esmeraldas de su . Rápidamente, se dio un baño y cambiarse a su uniforme escuadrón taicho . Salió y vio a su hermana menor, la preparación de comidas.  
" Ohayo , nii- sama! El desayuno está listo ! " Yukina saludó con su sonrisa suave.  
" Ohayo ". Toushiro dijo y se sentó en la silla.  
" El desayuno de hoy es ... ", dijo Yukina - locutor como cuando ella trajo algo a la mesa . " ... Tada ! Pollo teriyaki -don ! "  
" Ha? ¿Desde cuándo se aprende a levantarse temprano, cocinar? "  
" Nii -sama! Crecí ! ¿Crees que yo podría sobrevivir en el bosque sin aprender nada ? De todas formas, comer, comer , comer! "  
Son desayuno.  
"Entonces, ¿cómo fue? " Preguntó Yukina .  
"Bastante bueno . "  
Después de arreglar la mesa, Toushiro comenzó haciendo su papeleo . " Maldita sea , ¿dónde está esa vieja ? ! ? " Toushiro exclamó , refiriéndose Matsumoto como la " señora mayor " . "Siempre bebido , siempre perezoso! "  
El niño prodigio estaba sumido en sus papeles cuando de repente ...  
" Shiro- chan! "  
Toushiro sabía de quién se trataba , por lo que no necesita ir a ella.  
"Es Hitsugaya- taicho , baka ! " Él respondió .  
" Entonces, ¿estás listo para visitar toda la división? " Dijo Momo .  
Toushiro estaba desconcertado . " Visite todas las divisiones ? ¿Para qué? " Pensó . Habló . " ¿Por qué? "  
" Está bien, entonces ! ¡Vamos! " Dijo Momo .  
Muy confundido , miró a Momo , pero ella se había ido, con Yukina .  
"¿No es que ella habla conmigo? ? ? " Toushiro preguntó a sí mismo . Él se limitó a mover el asunto de la cabeza .

Al día siguiente ...  
" Ohayo ! Momo dijo mientras se golpeó en la División Décima .  
" Ohayo ". Toushiro respondió .  
" Hey , ¿dónde está Shiro -cha- Quiero decir, Yukina ? "  
Los ojos de Toushiro se agrandaron. Sus cejas se fruncieron . "Matte , acabas llamaba su" Shiro- chan ? "  
" E-esto ... Hai . Puesto que usted odia ese apodo , le llamó a ese lugar . "  
"Demo " Toushiro se cortó.  
" Peachy -san! He terminado ! " Yukina apareció de repente .  
" Está bien, entonces ! Vamos a seguir adelante . " Momo dijo Yukina . Entonces, ella se enfrentó a Toushiro . " Sayounara , Hitsugaya- taicho ! "  
Toushiro se sorprendió de la formalidad.

Un día ...  
Toushiro fue a Hinamori . Él caminó la distancia de su división a la de ella . Una vez que llegó, se fue directamente a la oficina de Hinamori , ignorando los susurros de un funcionario a otro. Se puso de pie con calma frente a la puerta a Hinamori . Levantó la mano en la puerta , y llamó tres veces en voz baja, sin embargo, capaz de ser escuchado.  
Hinamori sobresaltó al oír los golpes . Estaba descansando su cabeza sobre su escritorio , agotado por la torre de papeleo. Ella nunca fue tan ocupado hasta su taicho se había ido. Pero , por supuesto, que prefería no hablar de su Aizen -taicho , que en realidad era indigno del título y la posición , ya que él - Aizen Sousuke mismo traicionado - Sociedad de Almas , la apuñaló , y herir a su amigo de infancia . ¿Quién sabía que su verdadera identidad era todo lo contrario de la clase, apacible Aizen todo el mundo pensaba que era?  
Volver a la realidad, Momo negó con la cuestión de la cabeza.  
Mientras tanto , Hitsugaya estaba esperando un ...  
" ¿Quién está ahí ? " Pide al fukutaicho quinta división.  
"Soy yo ". Toushiro respondió en voz baja habitual.  
Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la puerta. Hinamori tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro , preguntándose que estaba fuera . Ella pensó por un momento , luego se dio cuenta de quién era. Hitsugaya Toushiro . Ella se quedó sin aliento . Se sentía como abofetear a sí misma . ¿Cómo iba a olvidar de su amigo de la infancia? El que siempre estaba allí para ella , que la protegía , y que se preocupaba por ella el más - ¿A quién se arrepiente de haber acusado como asesino de Aizen . ¿Cómo iba a olvidar, por encima de todo ?  
" Entre. " Ella respondió .  
Al oír la voz de la chica, Toushiro abrió la puerta y vio a la dama a quien considera especial. Pero se dio cuenta de algo malo. El deleite de costumbre en el rostro de Hinamori cada vez que lo ve se había ido, y su ' Adelante ' sonaba muy aburrido . ¿Le estaba pavor viendo ?  
Al verlo en el interior de la oficina, Hinamori dijo : " Hey , ¿qué pasa? "  
"Bueno ..." Hitsugaya comenzó a hablar . Se acercó a Hinamori , que está sentado en la silla. " ¿Estás libre ahora? Quiero decir , ¿podemos pasar tiempo juntos fuera ? " , Se preguntó.  
Por primera vez , Hitsugaya preguntó Hinamori cabo . Pero, por primera vez también, Momo declinó la invitación.  
"Uh ... Hitsugaya , gomen , pero estoy cansado ahora . , Y yo iremos a alguna parte con Yukina más tarde, por lo que deben descansar un poco por ahora. Gomen ne ". Dijo Hinamori . " Pero si quieres , te puedes quedar aquí en primer lugar . "  
" No, yo debería irme ahora . " Toushiro dijo sin emoción . Pero en el fondo , que estaba herido . Se sentía rechazada. Él salió de la habitación a la vez.  
Corrió de vuelta a su división. En su oficina , vio a Yukina . No estoy de humor , que no quiere hacer el papeleo.  
"¿Dónde está Matsumoto ? " Hitsugaya preguntó Yukina frialdad.  
"Uh ... no lo sé . " Yukina respondió de aspecto inocente .  
" Yukina , este no es momento para jugar y haciendo el tonto , ni para las bromas y juegos. Dime . " Dijo Hitsugaya .  
" No sé , lo juro ! "  
" Sé que usted sabe dónde está. Ella te dijo que no me digas , ¿me equivoco ? No me engañas . Ahora, ¿dónde está? " Hitsugaya habló de mal humor .  
"Ella dijo que se iba a ... ¿Cómo se llamaba ? Uhhmmm ... Kira- kun, o algo así . " Yukina dijo miedo.  
Toushiro se salió de su división y se fue directamente a la Tercera División . Entró en la oficina de Kira, y vio a Kira, Hisagi , Matsumoto, Renji y Ikkaku beber sake al máximo. El olor del amor hizo su peor humor .  
" MATSUMOTO ! " Él llamó.  
Cinco cabezas miraron Toushiro .  
" Taicho ! Doshite ? " Matsumoto cuestionó con su habitual aire de cabeza .  
" ' Doshite ' te enfrentas ! Hacer el papeleo ! "  
Matsumoto ignoró su orden. Ella cambió de tema . " ¿Por qué estás tan serio hoy en día? "  
" No importa ! "  
" Hmm ... vamos, taicho ! Un sorbo de sake seguramente le quitará sus problemas! "  
"No. Usted . Sé. Eso . I. No lo hagas. Beber. "  
"Es por eso ! Deberías probarlo ! "  
Hisagi habló. " Hitsugaya- taicho , un sake al día mantiene las preocupaciones de distancia ! "  
Renji susurró a Hisagi . " Hey , ¿no es ' una manzana al día mantiene al médico lejos . '? "  
"Uh ! Lo que sea! " Hisagi respondió .  
" Vamos Hitsugaya- taicho ! Sólo un sorbo. " Dijo Ikkake .  
" Sí, taicho , un solo disparo ! "  
. " Fine Sólo uno. " Toushiro respondió con frialdad. Kira se vierte en una taza de sake , y se lo entregó a Matsumoto . Luego entregó a Hitsugaya .  
El décimo escuadrón consiguió la copa , y luego miró por primera vez. Él tragó saliva . Pero ¿por qué habría de tener miedo? Es sólo el amor . Tal vez, su preocupación se fuera ! Eso es lo que pensaba .  
Él cerró los ojos y tragó todo el bien en un solo disparo . Su cabeza empezó a girar .  
Matsumoto y su banda se dieron cuenta de que el capitán está mareando . " Taicho ! Otro sorbo y su dolor de cabeza se ha ido ! "  
Kira sirvió un poco más en la copa y Toushiro bebió. Toushiro sentía bien otra vez , pero no era un borracho. Él sáb  
Matsumoto aprovechó de su taicho 'Estado borracho ' . Ella le hizo preguntas .  
"Así que, taicho , ¿qué pasó ? "  
"Bueno , le pedí a Momo para salir conmigo . ¿Sabes lo que sai ? ' Lo siento, pero estoy cansado . Y , voy a estar saliendo con Yukina más tarde. ' " Toushiro dijo , imitando la voz de Momo en su diálogo.  
" Hmm ... ¿qué te parece? " Preguntó Renji .  
"Cuando oí estas palabras, me sentí mal , el dolor, envidioso, celoso, y todo! Maldita sea ! " Toushiro dijo , golpeando el puño sobre la mesa.  
"Whoa . Tómelo con calma . " Dijo Ikkaku .  
" Hitsugaya- taicho , ¿por qué no se libera todo su dolor en este momento? " Dijo Kira.  
" Sí, Hitsugaya- taicho . " Hisagi habló.  
Toushiro suspiró con cansancio . Entonces, él dijo todo lo que hay en él:  
"No lo sé, pero ya llegó mi hermana, todo cambió . Hinamori empezó a pasar tiempo con ella, en vez de mí . Y , Hinamori no me llaman ' Shiro- chan ' ya! En cambio, ella comenzó a llamar a Yukina ' Shiro -chan ' . Bueno, yo sé y no me importa si el apodo de' sonidos Shiro- chan ' realmente estúpido o gay , pero lo quiero de vuelta ! quiero mi Hinamori vuelta! y también, Hinamori no parece emocionado de verme en estos días , a diferencia de antes . no lo sé ! no es que quiero que mi hermana Yukina ha ido, pero parece que él! La verdad es que yo sólo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad ! Hinamori es mía, no de otra persona , ni siquiera ! la quiero de Yukina , la quiero , la necesito ! Darn esta vida ! "  
" Pero , ¿todavía la quieres en este momento ? " Preguntó Matsumoto .  
" Yo no sé ! Tal vez sí, pero apuesto a que no se siente de la misma manera para mí! " Hitsugaya dijo , agitando con una mezcla de emociones .  
" Hitsugaya- taicho ... " dijo Renji , tocando el taicho en su hombro. " No adorar a "  
De pronto , Hitsugaya lo empujó. Renji fue capturado por Kira, Ikkaku y Hisagi , por suerte .  
El enojado Hitsugaya se levantó y comenzó a golpear a la pared. " AHHH ! ¡ ¡ ¡ " Él gruñó . Golpeó y golpeó , hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar . Hizo caso omiso de la sangre , y aún así dio un puñetazo.  
Al ver la sangre en la pared, Matsumoto trató de detenerla taicho . Se acercó a él. " Taicho , detente! " Agarró Toushiro en los brazos , pero Hitsugaya se la llevó lejos . Cayó en el suelo, la culata .  
" Rangiku -san! ¿Estás bien ? " Sus amigos corrieron a su lado.  
" S-sí , pero taicho no lo es. "  
Poco a poco se acercaron al niño prodigio.  
" H- Hitsugaya- taicho , eres tú ... ¿de acuerdo? "  
"Déjame en paz . " Hitsugaya dijo , no se enfrentan.  
"D -Demo ... "  
" Le dije:" Hitsugaya se volvió hacia ellos . " ¡Déjame en paz !" Sus ojos esmeralda brillaron azul.  
"T- Taicho ! "  
La temperatura descendió . Los vientos se fortalecieron . Los cielos se oscurecieron . Hitsugaya Toushiro irrumpió con reiatsu . En la Tercera División , sobre todo en la oficina de Kira , las paredes se congelaron. Incluso Rangiku y los pies de los otros fueron congelados en el suelo.  
" ¿Eh ? ! ? " Ellos se sorprendieron .  
"¿Qué está pasando? ! ? "  
" Nunca he visto Taicho como esto antes ! "  
La temperatura se hizo más fría , el hielo en Matsumoto y los pies de sus amigos se acercó a su cuerpo. Todo el mundo en Seiretei notó esta energía fuerte , incontrolable.  
"¡Atención! ¡Atención! Una reiatsu incontrolable y poderoso que se ha detectado en la oficina de la Tercera Brigada . División más cercano , consulte a esta situación de inmediato . " Los taichos y fukutaichos escuchado a través de las Mariposas infierno.  
Hinamori , que ya estaba en camino a la mencionada división , shunpo - ed a la Tercera .  
" AAAHHHHHHHHH ¡ ¡ " Hitsugaya gruñó en una actitud salvaje y loco. Con los ojos todavía brillantes azul, cuerpo todavía lleno de reiatsu , la ira , el dolor y los celos , era imparable.  
Hinamori , una vez que llegó a la oficina de Kira , quedó conmocionado . También se sentía muy fría. " H- Hitsugaya ... ? "  
Hitsugaya Hinamori vio . Sus ojos se dirigieron a la normalidad y ... cayó al suelo, inconsciente .  
El hielo se derritió , la temperatura volvió a moderada , y el viento zumbando suavemente, como de costumbre.  
Kira, Matsumoto, Hisagi , Ikkaku , Renji y Momo se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Toushiro se desmayó. Corrieron hacia él, y lo llevaron de inmediato a la enfermería de la Cuarta División .  
" Unohana -taicho , ¿cómo es Hitsugaya- taicho ? "  
" Bueno, está bien. Él sólo utiliza todo su reiatsu . " Dijo el cuarto jefe de división. " Él va a despertar más tarde. "  
" Arigatou , Unohana -taicho . "  
"No hay problema . "  
Entonces , Hinamori fue a Matsumoto .  
" Rangiku -san , ¿qué pasó ? "  
" Bueno, Momo- chan , ya ves ... no creo que no es el momento adecuado para que usted sepa. Y, yo no creo que debería venir de mí . "

* * *

**Mariliina:QUE LINDO CAP**

**GRASIAS MARILIINA n_n **


End file.
